The Frog Prince
by Child of Insanity
Summary: H/D SLASH! Draco and Harry have a debate about fairytales which ends in a kiss


A/N: Heyla, I'm posting this little ficlet from my Grandma's computer as I've managed to get fanfiction.net blocked at my place again. At least this time I'm still allowed to read slash.  
This is basically a really strange ficlet, inspired by god knows what, which contains some lovely Harry/Draco slash. Enjoy  
  
By the way, I own absolutely nothing in this fic and all the money I have at the moment as about to pay for me to go see a movie marathon so there's no point in sueing.   
  
  


The Frog Prince  


  
Hermione had been trying to convince Ron and Harry to do their Defence Against the Dark Arts essay on vampires for the past hour. So far all she'd managed to do was convince them to got to the library where they were now sitting on opposite sides of the table throwing rolled up pieces of parchment at eachother.  
she cried, slamming a book down on the table and earning a shocked look from Madame Pince who seemed to be having some trouble seeing Hermione as a disturbance. Go. And. Find. Some. Books. she snapped. she added when neither boy looked like they were going to move.  
Harry and Ron looked at eachother, laughed, the got up and headed over to the nearest bookshelves.  
Hermione scowled and muttered darkly,   


~*~*~  


Vampires, vampires, vampires.' Harry muttered under his breath, scanning the rows of shelves for a book on the so far elusive vampires.  
Looking for something Potter?  
Draco Malfoy was leaning against the bookshelf, arms folded and a look of immense boredom on his face.  
Sod off Malfoy. Harry replied sharply, continuing with his search for books. Pulling a random book off the shelf, he began to flick through it.  
Draco drawled. Didn't think you were into that sort of thing. I personally think that they're a load of rubbish. I mean, honestly, what self-respecting witch would transfigure a prince into a frog and then leave it so that he could be turned back with the kiss of a princess? That story would be so much more interesting if the wizard had been transfigured into a female and could only be turned back if he was kissed by a prince. he laughed. Just imagine the look on Prince Charming's face when he discovered the beautiful princess he was kissing was actually a handsome prince. Priceless.  
Harry slammed the book of fairytales shut and shoved it back onto the bookshelf.  
For someone who thinks that fairytales are a load of rubbish you know and awful lot about them. Harry told him. And a princess turning into a prince when kissed by Prince Charming? You certainly are twisted Malfoy.  
Draco shrugged. You've been spending far too much time with those muggles of yours. he said. Wizards are alot more liberal minded about these things.  
I'm sure they are. They'd have to be with all the cross-species relationships that happen. he looked pointedly at Draco. And of course, the inbreeding.  
Draco either didn't pick up on the slight or chose to ignore it. Good to put things into perspective. he said calmly. I think that the prince would be in for even more of shock if he actually _was _gay and he kissed another prince who then turned into a female.  
Harry smirked slightly and eyed Draco thoughtfully. You look rather feminine-  
I do not! Draco protested angrily.  
-so if I kiss you will you turn into a beautiful princess? he asked, pretending that Draco hadn't spoken.   
No Potter, I will not. Draco replied scathingly. I will stay exactly the same. But, he added thoughtfully. I think that you should try anyway.'  
Harry did just that, moving closer and capturing Draco's lips with his own.  
For a brief moment he wondered if Draco had actually turned into a girl, the kiss felt so right.  
He was brought back to reality with a crash, as they leaned to heavily against the bookshelf and a book came crashing down on their heads.  
They sprang apart guiltily and Harry noted with an odd sense of detachment that Draco was still a male, and an excited one at that.  
Draco smirked at him. Still a prince. he said. But perhaps we should try this little experiment again, he looked at the bookshelf in distaste. in a place where we're not likely to get interrupted by flying books.  
Harry nodded in agreement. I hear that the Astronomy Tower comes with high reccomendations for people who wish to try this sort of experiment.  
Draco replied. Saturday night good for you?  
Harry said.  
Draco nodded, then turned and stalked off into the main area of the library.  
Harry watched his retreating form, then once he was out of sight, made his way back to the table, a copy of the Frog Prince lying forgotten on the floor.  


~fin~


End file.
